


Visite surprise

by Isa_Faradien



Category: Captain America (Movies), Marvel Cinematic Universe
Genre: No Slash, One Shot, Pre-Serum Steve Rogers, Skinny!Steve, The Hobbit - Freeform
Language: Français
Status: Completed
Published: 2015-03-29
Updated: 2015-03-29
Packaged: 2018-03-20 05:59:23
Rating: General Audiences
Warnings: No Archive Warnings Apply
Chapters: 1
Words: 518
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/3639351
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/Isa_Faradien/pseuds/Isa_Faradien
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>[OS] [No slash] Steve est malade et s'ennuie. Bucky arrive et lui propose un nouveau roman : The Hobbit de J.R.R. Tolkien.</p>
            </blockquote>





	Visite surprise

**Author's Note:**

> Rien ne m'appartient, pas même l'oeuvre de Tolkien ;)

Steve était malade. Encore. Une sale bronchite qui l'avait obligé à manquer les cours pendant une semaine, car il était tellement atteint qu'il peinait à se lever.

Lorsqu'elle ne travaillait pas, sa mère le surveillait avec attention, passant de la cuisine à la chambre, de la chambre à la cuisine, le thermomètre dans une main et une tasse chaude dans l'autre. Sarah était malheureusement habituée aux coups de froid fréquents de son fils.

Steve s'ennuyait un peu. Il passait beaucoup de temps à dormir à cause de la fièvre, ou alors il relisait le même livre. Il avait aussi griffonné quelques croquis sur des feuilles de papier éparses, mais aucun ne lui avait convenu.

Alors ce soir-là, la visite surprise de Bucky était la bienvenue. Le jeune homme avait été chaleureusement accueilli par Mrs Rogers, comme à chacune de ses visites. Sarah appréciait la fidélité et le dévouement du seul ami de son fils.

Bucky entrait dans la chambre au moment-même où Steve était pris d'une quinte de toux.

\- Tu as encore bien ramassé, cette fois-ci, commenta le brun sur le ton de la conversation, tout en versant un peu d'eau dans un verre qu'il tendit à son ami.

\- Je ne suis pas non plus aux portes de la mort, Buck, fut la seule chose que le blond trouva à répondre.

Il avala l'eau et reposa le verre sur sa table de nuit, avant de lever des yeux brillants vers le brun.

\- Il y aura bien un jour où tu t'en approcheras, de ces portes, si tu continues à attraper froid aussi souvent. Enfin bref, je n'espère pas ce moment, et de toute façon je suis venu pour te remonter le moral.

Bucky sortit un livre de son sac de cours et le tendit à Steve.

\- Comme je me doutes que tu commences à t'ennuyer, je suis passé à la librairie en sortant des cours et je suis tombé sur ça. La jolie vendeuse m'a dit que l'histoire était un peu fantastique, mais que c'était intéressant.

Curieux, Steve attrapa donc le roman : _The Hobbit_ , écrit par un certain J.R.R. Tolkien.

\- Tu n'étais pas obligé d'aller chercher un livre.

\- Allons, c'est fait pour ça les amis, tu ne crois pas ?

\- Merci Bucky.

\- Bon, j'ai beaucoup de devoirs, donc il va falloir que j'y aille. Je te laisse commencer le livre et je repasserai te rendre visite demain pour savoir que ce tu en penses, d'accord ?

\- Ça marche !

Après le départ de son ami, Steve débuta rapidement sa lecture. Il tomba vite sous le charme de la Terre du Milieu.

 

Lorsque Bucky revint le voir le lendemain soir, Steve avait déjà presque terminé le livre.

\- Je suis curieux de savoir ce que tu en penses, le questionna le brun.

\- C'est vraiment un excellent livre, affirma le blond avant de lui faire voir où il en était rendu de sa lecture. Si tu veux, je pourrais te le prêter lorsque je l'aurais terminé.

\- Pourquoi pas, s'il est aussi bien que tu le dis.

C'est donc ainsi que les deux meilleurs amis devinrent de grands fans de l'œuvre de Tolkien.


End file.
